Sick as a Hulk: A Bruce Banner HC
by Etagirl
Summary: A science bros/Avengers H/C in which Bruce Banner gets sick. Inspired by another favorite Bruce Banner H/C of mine, Green Fever. This is only part one, I plan on adding more parts later! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bruce knew something was off that morning when he got up, but refused to believe he could be sick. He attributed his dry scratchy throat to the seasonal dryness of winter, despite the Avengers Tower having one of the best humidifying systems money could buy. He blamed his throbbing head on dehydration and sweating on the tower being a little **too** well heated.

 _I'm not sick,_ he thought to himself, _I can't get sick! The other guy won't let me!_

Now, he was swaying back and forth over the lab table as the room spun around him. Clutching a test tube in one hand, Bruce used his other hand to grab the table and steady himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tony tuning up his Iron Man suits at the other end of the lab. It was now eleven in the morning and Bruce was feeling worse than when he had gotten up! A sleepiness overtook him that caused him to nearly fall asleep as soon as he sat down, so he opted to stand up. His knees felt weak, his whole body felt weak. A couple times he coughed, an act which had not gone unnoticed by the other Avengers, especially Tony, much to his chagrin. Deciding to get a drink of water, Bruce slowly moved towards the stairs. He was just dehydrated, if he got a drink, he'd feel much better! Or so he told himself.

Halfway to the stairs, however, Bruce was hit with another wave of vertigo and teetered back and forth, nearly falling over.

"Bruce!" Tony yelled, running over and catching him. He helped Bruce stand back up again and held onto his arm worriedly. "Are you okay? You've been coughing all morning and you look pretty pale. Like, paler than usual," Tony chuckled, though his sarcasm was just another way of masking his concern and making light of a serious situation.

"I'm… fine," Bruce said, clutching his head, "I'm just a bit dehydrated. I think the humidifier is malfunctioning. And also, would it kill you to turn the heat down?"

"Uhh, buddy, the humidifier's working fine, and nobody else has complained about the heat. ...Are you… are you **sick**? Dude, I didn't think that was possible for you!"

"I'm not sick!" Bruce pushed his way past Tony, walking again towards the stairs.

"I think you're sick! Hang on, let's have Jarvis have a look at you. Jarvis-"

"Tony, I'm fine, really. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to developing a cure for… for you-know-who…" Bruce walked away.

Around noon, the team gathered for lunch. Bruce, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Steve, and Clint all sat around the dining room table. Bruce decided to go with something light, as he wasn't terrible hungry, so he had a small, open-faced, sandwich.

Thor, like usual, was stuffing his face, "Banner, my friend, are you certain that is enough for you to eat? I realize you eat like a Midguardian bird but that is less than even **you** normally consume!" Thor turned to Natasha, "Did I use that metaphor correctly?"

"Uh… sure?" Natasha obviously didn't care, turning immediately to Clint.

"Thanks, Thor, but I'm just not very hungry today," Bruce took a bite of his meal.

Clint laughed at Thor, "I still don't understand how you Asgardians eat so much!"

"We have very high metabolisms. You should see my friend Volstagg, now **he** has an appetite!"

"Oh geez!" Clint laughed again.

Bruce smiled, it was nice to see the other Avengers getting along and having fun, even if he wasn't feeling well. He was incredibly grateful for his place among the team, as it was the first time in a long time Bruce truly felt like he belonged somewhere. In some ways, the Avengers were like his family, and the Avengers Tower their home.

However, this moment of brief respite didn't last for long, a sudden sharp pain in Bruce's head caused him to grip it and grimace.

"Bruce, you alright?" Natasha asked, now even she was beginning to worry.

"I'm… fine, thanks."

"No he's not, he's totally sick!" Tony yelled like a kindergartener tattling to the teacher.

"You're **sick**?" Clint gaped, "How? I thought you couldn't get sick! You're the Hulk!"

Steve piped up, "He may be the Hulk, but he's still human. Of course he can get sick!"

"Shit… you're not gonna hulk out now 'cause you're sick, are you?"

"Everybody shut up!" Tony intervened, "Can't you see Bruce's in pain? No one is taking this seriously!"

"Look who's talking," Natasha quipped.

"I concur," added Thor.

Everyone began to talk now, and the noise only made Bruce's headache worse. Bruce rubbed his temples and tried to stay calm, but this illness was making him irritable and he could hardly take it anymore.

"If you guys don't shut it I really am gonna hulk out!" Bruce cried in frustration.

They all immediately fell silent.

"Sorry, Bruce, we know you're not feeling well…" Steve murmured quietly.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you to bed," Tony got up and gently grabbed Bruce's arm.

"N-no, I'm fine, really…" Bruce tried to resist, "It's just a cold, let me finish my lunch and go back to the lab."  
"Nuh-uh, no way. Come on, we're getting you some rest!"

"I'm fine, really! Come on, please don't make me go to bed, I'm not even tired!"

"But you were barely able to keep your eyes open a few minutes ago!" Thor bluntly shouted, "You almost fell asleep face first into your sandwich!"

Clint chuckled at this. Natasha glared at him. Bruce blushed.

Tony urged him again, "Come on, I'm not letting you do this to yourself."

"But- but-"

"Oh for the love of-!" Natasha stood up and yanked Bruce by the sleeve of his shirt.

"H-hey!" Bruce yelled defiantly.

Natasha hauled Bruce off to his room, Tony and the rest of the Avengers followed.

Once there, Natasha threw Bruce onto his bed, "Ouch!" he cried.

"Hey, watch it! You don't want a visit from… the other guy…" Clint shouted but ended in a whisper.

Once again Bruce tried to resist and got up but Natasha just shoved him back down again.

"Sorry buddy, this is for your own good," Tony pulled the blanket out from under him and laid it on top, tucking him in.

Bruce looked like he might try to get up again, but then Natasha threatened him, "Try to leave and I'll have Steve short-sheet you!"

"Why do you assume I know how to do that?" Steven asked, a bit indignant.

"Don't they teach you that stuff in the army? Or you learn it from your fellow soldiers? Whatever, I'll do it myself if I have to."

"Er, that won't be necessary. I'll be good," Bruce really didn't feel like getting short-sheeted.

Besides, he began to feel sleepy now, all that exhaustion finally catching up with him.

"But I… I really should get back to the lab… that cure… won't find itself…" Bruce muttered, his eyelids fluttering.

Tony smirked. Sometimes his friend was just too adorable! He motioned for everyone else to give Bruce some privacy, and they all left. All save for Tony.

"When you wake up, I'll get you some juice and soup. That oughta help!" Tony beamed. "Just take it easy now, okay? I'll turn up the humidity in your room and lower the temperature so you won't be too warm. I'll get you some aspirin for your headache, too."

"T-Tony…" Bruce whispered, "Th-thank…"

"Hey, what are science bros for?" Tony smiled, patting Bruce's shoulder.

"I…" Bruce's eyes finally closed. Soon, the only sound in the room was his rhythmic breathing.

"Sweet dreams, buddy…" Tony closed the curtains and turned out the lights, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later Bruce woke, feeling still somewhat sick but better. As if on cue, Tony walked in with a tray of soup, juice, and painkiller pills. He had kept his promise.

Bruce smiled weakly, his head still slightly pounding, "Tony, how did you know I was awake?"

Tony set the tray on a lap table in front of Bruce, "I had Jarvis monitor your brainwaves, and alert me when you were close to waking up.

Bruce had to admit he was, once again, impressed by Jarvis. He swallowed the pills and hungrily ate the soup.

Tony laughed, "Getting your appetite back, huh? That's good. See? All you needed was a few hours' rest."

Bruce blushed, a bit embarrassed. Once he was done with his drink and soup, Tony kindly took everything back to the kitchen. A few minutes passed, however, and he did not come back.

"Hm? I wonder what's taking him so long?" Bruce thought aloud.

Suddenly the tower's alarm started blaring. The painkillers had done a good job of numbing the pain, but that irritating klaxon brought his headache back again.

"Argh!" Bruce cried, gripping his head, "what the heck? That alarm… but that can only mean-!"

"An intruder? Yes, you mewling quim, now kneel before me if you want me to spare your pathetic mortal life!"

Bruce whipped towards the voice. There, in the doorway, was none other than Loki. As if this day couldn't get any worse.

"L-Loki?! What are you doing here?" Bruce tried to stay calm, but he was already not feeling well and naturally the presence of villain, especially a **god** , made him nervous.

"I got bored, so I thought I'd pop in, stir up a bit of havoc," Loki smirked, taking a bite of an apple he obviously stole from the kitchen. " Not bad, no where near is good as the golden apples of Idunn, though."

"Obviously," Bruce was lacking in patience.

Loki grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room, "Quiet, Midgardian! You shall speak when I command you to!"

He wasn't thrown hard enough to break anything, but damn did it hurt. Bruce groaned, clambering to his feet. What should he do? Call for help? Obviously, he couldn't fight Loki on his own, unless… but, no, turning into the Hulk here would be too dangerous!

Loki laughed, amused by the human's fragility, "Ah, how pathetic. I forgot how weak you Midgardians are." Loki approached and knocked Bruce on his back, kicking him. Bruce cried out in pain.

"Careful," he grumbled, clutching his side, "you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"I remember, you fool. I don't care."

"Do you also remember how the Hulk beat the crap outta you?" Bruce growled, his eyes flashing green.

"Insolent-" Loki kicked Bruce again. Again, he grunted.

"Bruce?!" Tony had heard his friend cry out and came running. "Loki! So you're the intruder!"

Thor and the other Avengers came running in soon after.

"Loki!" Thor yelled, swinging his hammer at him.

"Ah, brother, how long has it been?" Loki dodged his attack and fled out the door.

"Come back here!" Thor roared, chasing after, followed shortly by all the other Avengers save for Tony.

Tony ran over to Bruce's side to check on him. Fortunately he wasn't too badly injured, but he still doubled over in pain.

"D-dammit! I let him get me riled up!" Bruce stuttered. "Tony, get out of here!"

A sickeningly familiar feeling came over Bruce, he could feel the transformation coming on. His heart raced faster and faster, his muscles ached in agony as they began to contort and change. His whole mind began to race as panic set in and he wanted to scream. As always, Bruce did his best to fight off the transformation, but it never seemed to work.

"No way, I'm staying here! Hang in there, buddy!"

"N-no!" Bruce's voice began to deepen, "leave!" He shoved Tony towards the door.

"I-I'll go get some tranquilizer, hang in there!" Tony dashed out the door.

Bruce relaxed a little, knowing his best friend would be safe. However, that was a mistake, as his relaxing only hastened the transformation. As long as he fought it, the transformation would take longer, and Bruce could somewhat hold back the Hulk. Even when he was fully transformed, his subconscious mind kept the Hulk somewhat restrained and, from the inside, fought for control. When Bruce relaxed and let the transformation happen, the whole process was a lot less painful and faster.

Still, he had to resist. Even if it hadn't worked up until this point, he couldn't just let the Hulk take over! Pain, burning, aching, searing pain ripped through his body. His muscles contracted and grew larger, his heart beat so fast it felt like it might burst out of his chest. His skin began to turn green, his hands and legs grew in size.

Bruce could feel his mind fading, sort of like when you drift off to sleep or get put under. He fought to keep his mind active, to keep himself in control, but the temptation to just give in and end the fruitless, torturous, struggle was great. Almost too great for him to bear.

Next he could feel his torso expanding; he could both hear and feel the fabric of his shirt tearing and ripping. A pounding headache, that was par for the course…

However, as valiantly as he fought and resisted, at one point the pain became too much for him to bear and the Hulk once again won their mental game of tug o' war. Bruce felt his consciousness fade, slip into darkness. Everything went black.

When he awoke again, Bruce was lying on the city street outside the Avengers Tower. His head hurt. His whole body hurt. Bruce stumbled to his feet and looked around.

"Please, please, tell me I didn't hurt anyone… please tell me I didn't kill anyone…"

Cars were smashed along with fire hydrants and the windows of several buildings, including the tower. His friends were nowhere in sight, but on the bright side, neither was Loki. In fact, nobody was around.

Bruce sighed, relieved. He collapsed to his knees, then the ground. Thank god, it seemed there were no victims. Bruce tried to get on his feet again, but his whole body trembled, partially from the exertion, and partially from the cold of being only in ripped purple pants. He was exhausted, which wasn't unusual after turning into the Hulk. As one can imagine, the whole process of transforming into that gargantuan creature and destroying so much combined with the Hulk's quick healing left the individual dead tired afterwards. His stomach growled, demanding food to replace the calories lost in the whole fiasco.

On the bright side, his sickness was gone. One of the few perks of hulking out was any illness or injury that he may have suffered as Bruce Banner was quickly cured by transforming into his alter ego.

"Bruce, there you are!" Tony cried, landing beside him in his Iron Man suit.

"T-Tony…? Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone…"

"Nobody besides Loki," Tony laughed, motioning to a bound and beaten Loki being led away in Asgardian handcuffs by Thor.

"Er, guess that's good…" Bruce yawned, suddenly desiring to sleep more.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat, and then back to bed!" Tony helped Bruce to his feet.

"What about the others?"

"They'll be fine, nothing but a few bumps and bruises. Nothing Jarvis can't fix!"

"And, you?" Bruce squinted, trying to get a better look at Tony. Without his glasses he had a hard time seeing.

Tony smirked and pushed something onto his face. His glasses! "I'm fine. Come on…"

Leaning on Tony for support, Bruce hobbled back to the tower.


End file.
